I don't know yet
by BtVSLover
Summary: The stargate crew get a visitor, who maybe able to save the world
1. Default Chapter

Title: Star Gate Command  
  
By: BtVSLover (btvslover@telstra.com)  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, but if you own them and feel like giving them to me I won't mind.  
  
Summary: The star gate crew get a visitor, who maybe able to save the world  
  
Notes: I haven't written anything in a long while but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.  
  
~~~  
  
It had been a quiet day at the SGC there were only two teams off world and they weren't due back for at least a week. A couple of captains were writing reports but otherwise they were operating with a skeleton crew. General Hammond sat at his desk reading a recently written report when all the alarms sounded.  
  
He was out of his seat and out the door when his name was first called for over the loud speaker.  
  
Entering the control room he half expected to see the Star Gate dialing in. What he wasn't expecting was what appeared to be a white portal opened an inch above where the Star Gate stood. Looking down on to the floor he could see Jack and Teal'c with a dozen other men armed and with weapons pointed at the portal.  
  
The general looked up just in time to see the figure drop out of the portal and land with a loud clang on the ramp.   
  
Cautiously Jack took a step forward, then turned to look at the control room where he knew Hammond would be. He gestured to the figure, "permission to check it out, Sir?" he asked already expecting the response.  
  
"Granted" Hammond said shortly watching the motionless figure closely.  
  
Cautiously Jack and Teal'c moved forward, both covering one another until Jack was close enough to nudge the figure with a boot before quickly taking a couple of steps backward and aiming with his gun. When he got no response after a few seconds he repeated the process nudging harder, still with no response.   
  
Slinging the MP5 over his shoulder and drawing his sidearm and which he held in one hand, he knelt down beside what he could now identify as a blond girl of about what appear to be early twenties, he checked first for a pulse then for breathing.  
  
"Alive, unconscious" he announced "Appears to be human, somebody get Janet and a medical crew in here." he ordered as he stood and took a few steps backwards and looked at Teal'c  
  
Having already expected the question he shook his head "I sense no gou'ld, but there is something about her" he said  
  
Jack arched an eyebrow and filed that info for later examination "you might want to get in touch with Sam and Daniel too, Sir, they can try and work out what is going on here."  
  
~~~  
  
An hour later found SG1 and General Hammond in the briefing room with Janet.  
  
"We'll start with the portal, Dr Jackson, Major Carter, what can you tell me?" the general said leaning forward his hands resting on the table.  
  
"Well were to start" Daniel said more to himself, getting out of his chair he started to pace "First of all, it was a natural wormhole, well natural at our end" he said correcting himself. "The wormhole was certainly not created by any stargate. It was either a tear in the fabric so to speak or whatever place our visitor comes from is experimenting with new technology and she was a test subject."  
  
Jack who couldn't help himself turned to Teal'c "What I find disturbing was that I actually understood that" he quipped.  
  
"I've bought the explanation down a few levels Jack" Daniel said looking at his friend with a straight face though there is a look of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"What we really need to know is can it be down again, will we be expecting more visitors?" Hammond asked.  
  
"We don't believe so, Sir" Sam said looking down at her notes "there was no focus for the wormhole it just connected here this time. We think it maybe opened here because of our Stargate, but we can't be sure. I don't believe that that it will happen again. Another thing I noticed the wormhole was quiet a lot more powerful then our stargate. If it was technology that opened that wormhole there must be tremendous power being used."  
  
General Hammond nodded his head then turned to Janet "Ok Doctor, how is the girl who seems to be a victim in all of this" he added giving his opinion on the matter of the girl.  
  
Janet paused a second before answering, gathering her thoughts. "After an extensive series of tests, MRI, full body X-rays, we can be sure she doesn't contain a gou'ld. But and this is a big but. But, when we did the first x-ray, I wasn't complete happy with it, it revealed that there were 3 broken ribs and a shattered collar bone"  
  
General Hammond nodded his head "Go on" he prompted.  
  
"I strapped up the broken bones, like I would for any broken bones" Janet paused and took a drink of water then got up and walked over to the white board and started putting up x-rays. "These X-rays were taken 30 minutes after the originals. As you can see the broken ribs have completely healed, to the point I couldn't even see where they were broken."  
  
Sam stood up and walked over to look at the x-rays "correct me if I'm wrong, but a broken bone leaves a trace"  
  
Janet nodded her head "exactly, there is no trace of broken bones, I can look at anyones X-rays, even Teal'c and tell you which bones you've broken and how many times, I can't tell you that information about this girl, she could have had multiple broken bones and we could never tell."  
  
Janet look around the room waiting for that information to be taken in "then there is the almost immediate healing of the bones themselves, those ribs should have taken at least a week." Janet put up a couple more X-rays, "now lets talk about her collar bone, as you can see the half an hour difference, equates to about 2 weeks to a normal person, that bone was in more pieces than it should have been. Now it looks like it is simple bruised"  
  
Sam looked at the second set of X-rays "and we're sure that there is no sign of infestation, not that this would be possible even with a gou'ld." she says   
  
Then over the loud speaker came a voice "Could Dr Janet and General Hammond please come to the infirmary"  
  
Janet looked at the General as she gathered up all her X-rays "Our visitor is awake or is starting to wake up" she said as she heads for the door with the General and SG1 close on her heals.  
  
~~~  
  
Walking into the infirmary minutes later found the unknown figure still lying on a bed but her eyes were open looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Janet arched a questioning eyebrow at the duty nurse.  
  
The nurse shrugged "she opened her eyes a few seconds ago, but hasn't responded in any other way other then look at the ceiling."  
  
Janet nodded then turned back to the girl, who had turned to look at the group. Or more accurately Janet thought to herself, the girl was looking right at Teal'c's chest.  
  
Janet moved to stand at the bedside and Teal'c moved beside him, while Sam, Daniel and Jack moved to the other side and General Hammond moved to the end of the bed.  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to start rattling off greetings in the different languages he knew, but was forestalled by the girl holding up her hand to his face without even looking to see where he was.  
  
"They promised that I could rest" she said then turned her attention back to the roof "but I can't can I?" she asked rhetorically her voice little more then a whisper  
  
"They who?" The General asked his voice soft almost gentle.  
  
The girl smiled with her eyes closed "The Powers that Be" she said. "But even here there are monsters to fight aren't there?" she asked turning to look at Teal'c again. "I can sense him" she said "squirming around in your chest, he fears me" he said matter of factly.  
  
Everybody turned and looked at Teal'c seemingly not able to speak the questions that came to mind. Teal'c nodded his head "he does" Teal'c answered in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"Good" she said with a small smile starting to spread on her face "he is right to fear me, you however have nothing to fear."  
  
Jack held up his hands "wait, wait, wait, What? Look who are you and just in general What?" he said looking from Teal'c then back to the girl.  
  
"My name is Buffy" the girl said simply "and I'm hear to help you" she said "but first, I need more sleep and you need to speak to Whistler."  
  
"Who is Whistler?" General Hammond asked quickly getting the question in before the girl could sleep.  
  
"Whistler is somebody who will explain it all to you, he should be here soon" the girl said then closed her eyes "wait for him and then you'll have all your answers" 


	2. ch 2

Title:  
  
stuff: Ok I'm still working out the time lines that I'm going to be using for this story, I'm thinking either post season 5 or post season 7 for Buffy. I'll probable go with post season 5.  
  
For Stargate since I haven't actually seen the show for a couple of years I'm not really sure where to set it. I think I'll just use the basic world and then wait for howls of protest when and if I do something wrong.  
  
ok I'm a hopelessly slow writer, since I spend all my time reading other peoples work so my updates probable aren't going to be as fast as this one.  
  
feedback:  
  
Tassos: Thank you very much for your kind words, I haven't decided if she did stop to chat or was pretty much just pushed right though. Unfortunately I tend to be a little heavy handed with Buffy's powers because I'm rather fond of the show and think that the powers in question should be more powerful then they possible are.  
  
Amanda: unlikely since I've pretty much decided to set this post season 5 and so everybody in Buffyverse thinks Buffy is dead, there won't be any res spells by Willow and the gang.  
  
X_T: Yes you are quiet correct, the thing with Buffy is done quiet a lot, since she is the main character of the story. I didn't do it with Cordy, because I like and grasp the character of Buffy more/better. After the character of Buffy I've been told I do an ok Willow, but since I've never given the character of Cordy much interest, I haven't bothered with her  
  
Whitewolf 3: Yeah well I certainly hope that I lived up to the Whistler expectations. I had to be a little cryptic and yet actually pass on a believable reason for the Stargate crew to actually incorporate Buffy into the team.  
  
BTW love the feed back keep it coming  
  
~~~  
  
Seeing that the girl was going to sleep, Janet shooed the whole group out, in a polite military fashion, and so SG1 and General Hammond found themselves wandering back towards the briefing room.  
  
"So we're waiting for a guy called Whistler" Jack said to nobody in particular as he pushed opened the door to the briefing room.  
  
"Yeah your waiting for a guy called Whistler" said a man who was sitting at the head of the table his shoes up on the desk crossed.  
  
Jack immediately pulled his sidearm and pointed it at the man, then quickly looked around the room to see if there were any other intruders "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The man put on a mock look of surprise "what you weren't expecting me? You just said you were waiting for a guy called Whistler, well I'm a guy called Whistler. Unless you want me to leave?" he asked moving to get out of the chair that he was sitting in.  
  
"No" the General barked, the general took a second to collect his irritated thoughts then continued in what he hoped sounded like a diplomatic voice "please keep your seat, you have information that we require"  
  
Whistler smiled and nodded his head as he fell back into the seat that he had only halfway gotten out of. "Ok, you I like, now lets get on with this meeting I've got pressing matters to attend to."  
  
Jack by now had holstered his sidearm and glared at the man, not many people could get away with talking to the general like that, and this guy certain shouldn't.  
  
The General nodded his head again swallowing his instinctive outburst, and sat down at the opposite end of the table from Whistler. Whilst SG1 followed suit and all took seats around the table and waited for Whistler to start.  
  
Whistler smirked "Ok I'll go with introductions first and a little background stuff you'll need to know. My name is Whistler and the blonde bombshell is Buffy Summers, we don't come from this dimension so don't bother looking. We or more accurately she has been sent here to help, I can't be more specific, because I can't see the future. But she will know what missions she will be require to attend and what ones she won't be necessary for"  
  
Daniel leant forwards adjusting his glasses "ok putting aside she's 5'3 and probable not even 60kg, why has she been sent to us now? We've needed help in the past and we've never received it"  
  
Whistler smiled faintly "it never ceases to amaze me about humans and their selfishness. What you think Buffy has been sitting around doing nothing? Please there are more dimensions then you have planets to visit though your stargate, are in about the same or more danger than this one of being lost to the darkness, no at them moment our side is suring up a few dimensions before we start our counter attack."  
  
Pretty much everybody around the table besides Teal'c looked a little taken aback by that little our burst.  
  
Before anybody else could ask a question however Whistler moved on "Now because I'm such a nice guy I'll give you a few points on Buffy. Don't ever underestimate her, Buffy has been fighting since she was 15 years old and she's taken on odds that are quiet staggering. Buffy doesn't always deal well with authority unless they take her seriously, in her world, much like here only a few people knew about the things she dealt with and most of the time is was the authorities that were on the wrong side. That pretty much is it, the rest of it you'll have to work out for yourselves" he said sitting back in his chair.  
  
General Hammond looked thoughtful "So what is it exactly that makes miss Summers so special, you said she's been fighting since 15 years old, what has she been fighting?"  
  
Whistler paused before speaking "Buffy as you have seen will heal from damage that would put a normal person out of action for weeks even months, along with her healing she has better reflexes and strength. She is a natural with anything that can be used as a weapon, she has a way of analyzing an opponents fighting style then adapting. Apart from all of that Buffy has the ability to use Gou'ld technology" he said "the same thing that gives Buffy her healing strength and the rest of it will allow her to pass as a Gou'ld, but only as far as the technology, no glowing eyes or anything. Now I think that my time has passed, Buffy will be awake any second and she'll want to be up and about straight away, I think you should go help that cute doctor."  
  
Even as Whistler was saying this a call over the loud speaker asking for General Hammond and SG1 to attend the infirmary. SG1 rose from their seats and with a nod from the General moved towards the infirmary. Jack being the last to leave shooting Whistler a dark look.  
  
General Hammond rose from his seat as well "and how do you intend on leaving this facility we can't allow you to walk out the front doors"  
  
Whistler nodded his head "I'll leave the same way I arrived" he said then spun the chair so that it faced away from the General.  
  
General Hammond arched an eyebrow then walked the length of the table and spun the chair around to find it empty, flinching back slightly he looked around for a few seconds then put his hand in the chair to see if the man he had been talking to was merely invisible or actually gone. Touching the back of the chair he made a note to himself to ask Whistler about it next time or they ever met again and then he too leave the office and headed for the infirmary. 


End file.
